


Amma Right?

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this a while ago, Jokes, Post-Magic Reveal, Respect women, don't cheat, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: I don't know what this is but I found it unposted and in my drive so enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Amma Right?

The akuma’s name was the MALEMAN. It wasn’t the kind of _mail_ man you’re thinking… this maleman hated women after his wife left him. He wanted to silence all women, and because of this he only went after Ladybug’s miraculous.

“LADYBUG! GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!”

“What about me?” Chat Noir asked as he blocked a blow that was aimed towards his lady.

“Women need to pay. My wife found out about my side chicks. It was all my girlfriend’s fault. What happened to ‘wham, bam, thank you mam?’” The akuma growled.

Chat Noir raised his eyebrows, “You shouldn’t cheat on your wife. Clearly you’re the one in the wrong… respect women man.”

The akuma stopped firing its magic and looked towards Chat. “You’re a guy right?”

“Yeah… last time I checked.” Chat Noir answered as he saw his lady approaching the akuma from behind.

“Well, don’t you ever get the urge to find release within a warm, hot p-”

“That’s enough of that!” Ladybug yelled as she captured the man’s wedding ring and broke it to release the akuma. 

“Ugh women amma right?” The akuma sighed as he transformed back.

Chat went to give the guy a hand. “Stop cheating on women, and with all this extra time go buy your wife some flowers.”

Ladybug kissed Chat on the cheek and they went to go detransform together. Agh, this akuma was a weird one.


End file.
